The Little Girl With Many Names
by Ezekeel
Summary: Tyki has made more 'friends' aside from the trio.
1. Chapter 1

Tyki has made more 'friends' aside from the trio. (This is not related to my other fics such as The Journey. The little girl here is a different character but slightly similar to Lia. I'm still thinking whether this would stand as a oneshot and should I ever continue it, it won't be as long as my other fic.)

* * *

**The Little Girl With Many Names  
**

Tyki Mikk passed by a town and met a little girl who attempted to pickpocket him. She was a just like most little girls except for her strange set of mismatched eyes of blue and green against her dark brown hair tied messily in two braids. She looked about nine years old.

"Nice try but that won't work on me," Tyki said catching the little girl by the hand.

She tried kicking him but missed surprisingly.

"How'd you do that?" she asked with awe.

She knew she couldn't have imagined it. Her leg really did pass through him.

"If you promise to return my wallet, I might tell you."

"Fine," she reluctantly handed him his wallet that she didn't know was also stolen.

"Now tell me."

"Why don't we go somewhere else first? There are too many people and what I'm about to tell you is a secret."

"Okay. Let's go to the woods," she said dragging him by his wrist.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked letting her lead the way.

"Hmm, how about Miria or Cordelia? I can't really remember my name. I'm always called different by people if not just girl, kid or brat."

"Why is that? Didn't your parents give you a name?"

"Never knew them. Was left on the streets. Only the other kids helped me but each called me a different name. Ellis calls me Naomi. Ree calls me Lena. Tina calls me Ann. It doesn't really matter since I answer to anything you call me."

"I'll call you, Menina then. It means little girl."

"What's your name, mister?"

"The name's Tyki Mikk. You can call me Tyki."

"What are you doing here, Mister Tyki? There's nothing really to see in our town. Are you just passing by?"

"I've got a job to do in the next town."

"What kind of job?"

"That would be a secret."

"We're here. If you're not telling me about your job, how did you do that trick? Can you teach me?"

"I can't really teach you that but I can show you some other tricks. Look at my hand," he said clasping his hands together.

When he let go, a butterfly appeared. It fluttered about and landed on her finger when the little girl reached out.

"Can you do other things?"

"Watch my hat," he said taking the top hat off and phased his hand through it. He handed it to her to try but her hand won't go through like his did.

"What are you?" the little girl asks.

"Let's say I have special abilities."

"Can I learn them?"

"I'm afraid I can't teach you that, menina."

_"Naomi! We've been looking for you."_

The little girl turned around.

"I'm fine, Ellis," she said.

_"You shouldn't be talking to strangers."_

"He's called Tyki Mikk and he could do awesome tricks," she said.

_"Come on, Naomi."_

"Bye-bye, Tyki. I'll be going with Ellis."

The little girl left but Tyki didn't see any Ellis. The boy must be the little girl's imaginary friend. Out of a whim, he decided following the little girl to make sure she returned home safe. He's just really bored since the town he was supposed to inspect didn't have innocence. He followed the little girl to an abandoned house. The door was boarded up so the little girl had entered through the back door. It seemed his adventure ended since he can't follow her anymore.

"What do you want with Lena? Why'd you follow her?" a boy aged about sixteen asked.

"You must be Ree. The name's Tyki Mikk."

"How'd you know that? You're not from around here."

"Lena told me. I was just worried for her since she talked to a boy called Ellis but I didn't see him."

"Oh, Lena's just acting real strange ever since Ellis died. We're all worried for her since she might follow him like Ellis followed Martha. It was Martha who died first then Ellis acted all strange. He almost killed Lena but this strange guy called an exorcist saved her. He said he saved her but he killed Ellis."

"You all live there? Just you kids?"

"Yeah, since there's no orphanage in this town and it's better than the streets."

"And you pickpocket to get money for food?"

"Did Lena-"

"She almost succeeded."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Here, you can have it since it's not really mine."

"No wonder she didn't succeed. I knew something was strange. Turns out she had ill luck to target you."

"Not much of an ill luck since I'm giving it to you. I'll be going then. It was nice meeting you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Tyki Mikk had almost forgotten about those kids when a month had passed. He remembered because innocence appeared after a month in that town.

"Tyki!" the little girl called out. Despite the strangeness of her character, she remembered him well. "Do that trick again!"

"I'm not a magician, Menina."

"You're like one though."

"True."

"Thank you for your help last time. Ree told me about the money."

"It wasn't really mine."

"I kinda figured since you had another one in a different pocket."

"You're quite observant, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I notice things most people don't."

"Then have you heard what's been happening in town lately?"

"You mean about the kids drowning in the lake? Todd was one of the victims."

"I'll show you a trick if you tell me where the lake is and more about that."

"Okay."

"Here's a candy too. I got this from my niece."

"Thank you," she said taking the little piece and putting it in her pocket. She'll reserve it for some other time.

"So what have you heard?"

"Before Todd drowned. He mentioned something about a song he heard that woke him up in the middle of the night. It's like the Pied piper story Ellis read me before sleeping. He had a book of stories. Can't read it though. Ellis is away most often and no one else at our house can read."

"How many are you in the house?"

"We used to be ten kids. The eldest Ivan left town a year ago. Jessie followed. Martha left months ago and Ellis followed her. He sometimes comes back. Todd disappeared two weeks ago. It's just me, Ree, Tina, Luce, and Al at home. Ree's the oldest now and I'm still the youngest."

"Is that so? You have quite a family."

"How about you?"

"I have a brother, niece and nephew. None of us are really related by blood too."

"Can they also do tricks?"

"If I say yes, promise to keep this a secret from your siblings, okay? I'll show you more tricks."

"Okay. I promise."

"You mentioned music awhile ago. Didn't you hear it like Todd?"

"No. He was the only one and some kids who lived in our street. Can't remember their names though."

"We're near. It's just behind those trees."

The two walked past them and arrived at the lake. Tyki was about to thank the little girl who suddenly fell backwards.

"That's Luce!" she pointed to the body floating on the water.

The man didn't understand why but he covered the little girl's eyes and held her protectively away from the water as if she might also get sucked in.

"Is he dead too? Why are they all leaving?"

"Sssh. You still have Ree, Tina and Al."

"Don't forget Ellis. He left but he returns sometimes."

"Yes, he'll return too. Why don't we go back to your home?"

"But they're not coming back. I lied to you. Ree disappeared the other day and drowned too. Tina and Al might be gone next week. Maybe, I'll follow them."

"You won't. I'll make it stop. All you have to do is stay there and I'll take care of it. We just have a monster living at the bottom of the lake."

"Won't you drown too?"

"I can take care of it. Don't worry. It can't kill me. Here, guard my hat and coat for me."

"Okay," she said as he jumped into the water. A sphere formed around him pushing the water away and the air in.

At the center, she saw a glowing light that he grabbed for and crushed into dust.

"That was quite easy."

"What was that?"

"It's a wicked thing that caused your friends to die."

"Thank you, Tyki."

"I'll be leaving then."

"Hey, you made a promise. Show me some tricks," she said handing him his coat and hat. She didn't even know why he gave it to her since he didn't even get wet.

"Here, look at my hat. It's empty, right?"

She nodded.

He covered he hat with his coat then pulled it off again. Dozens of butterflies went out.

"More!" the little girl requested.

"You've seen all of my tricks already."

"Do it again."

"How about a card trick?"

"Okay."

He shuffled the deck and asked her to pick a card. When she picked, he had her return it to the deck in the middle. He shuffled it again then took out the card on top.

"Is it the king of diamonds?" he asked showing the card to her.

"Yes."

"I need to be going then."

"Can't I come with you? I don't really want to go back to that house. Everyone's gone."

"Isn't Tina and Al still there?"

"They've been crying ever since Ree died after Todd. Tina's been acting strange like Ellis was before he disappeared. Al might follow her. When I go back, it might just be an empty house."

"I can't let you come with me but I'll accompany you back home. You're worrying too much. They're still there."

They walk back to the house and entered through the back door. Tina was alone sitting by the window.

"You're back, Ann. Al just left. Maybe you should follow him."

"Tina?"

"There's no need for that, Tina. You won't kill this girl. You'll protect her," Tyki ordered.

"Lord Mikk," the girl said surprised then bowed with respect. "As you command, my lord."

"What's going on, Tyki? Why is she acting strange?"

"It's okay, Menina. You're safe now. Tina won't hurt you. Maybe I'll come visit you when my job's done."

"Okay."

"Here, keep this for me," he said handing her the deck of cards.

"See you again, Tyki."

"See you again, Menina."

* * *

Ezekeel: Thank you for reading. Please do tell me what you think of it and whether I should continue it or not. The Journey will be updated hopefully within this week. Thank you.

This little girl with many names is a different character from Lia in The Journey. She's more cheerful and strange then Lia who tries to be mature for her age. This story is about Tyki making other 'friends' aside from his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lavi and Allen arrived at the town of Cressida. Finders reported of a possible innocence. When they arrived there though, there was no longer any innocence.

They interviewed the people. There had been reports of children drowning. The innocence caused havoc by dragging the children into the water.

Lavi decided to ask around for his record. What happened? Who took the innocence away?

He ran into a little girl who attempted to pickpocket him. He didn't have any wallet with him since everything is charged by the order which the Finder is handling for them. She grabbed for his hammer instead.

She ran and he ran after her. She thought she lost him but she managed to follow her inside an old house.

There was another girl.

"Ann, give that hammer to me."

"He's one of those exorcists that made Ellis go away," the little girl replied.

"Give me the hammer, Ann," the older said.

"No, I found it."

"Can I please have it back?" asked Lavi.

"No."

"Ann."

"It's mine, Tina."

"Lavi! Get the little girl away from her. She's an akuma," said an exhausted Allen who seemed to have ran off after his partner.

Lavi did as said and grabbed the little girl.

"Let go!" she screamed.

"Let go of her. I have to keep her safe," Tina said as she transformed. She was about to hit Lavi but Allen stabbed her with crown clown and hit her against the wall.

"NO! Don't kill her!" the little girl screamed.

Lavi held her tightly so she wouldn't see.

"Hey, Allen's not going to kill her. That girl isn't Tina. It's someone else."

"Liar! You're gonna kill her like they killed Ellis."

"That's not Tina. Tina's long gone."

"No! Don't leave me alone."

The little girl cried holding tightly on to the red head. Lavi grabbed for his hammer when she was distracted. He would have helped Allen but the little girl held onto him tightly.

"Don't leave. Please don't leave me alone."

"Sssh. It's okay. It's okay. You're not alone."

The room was quiet. Lavi looked around to see that Allen had already finished the akuma. The little girl in his arms stopped crying but wouldn't let him go.

She fell asleep.

"Allen, what should we do with her? Doesn't look like she has any family aside from the akuma."

"There was something strange though. The akuma tried to protect her awhile ago. She kept saying, 'I need to protect her.'"

"I think she knows things about this house. She mentioned about Ellis being taken away and the others. There's something about this kid."

* * *

The little girl woke up in her room. She saw a red head sitting on the chair.

"Hey mister, wake up," she said shaking the red head awake.

"You're awake."

"What are you doing here? Are you going to be part of our family too? I should tell Tina. What's your name?" she asked with a cheerful and excited smile.

"I'm Lavi. Tina's no longer here."

"Oh, she left too. They all leave. Will you leave me too?"

"I can't take you with me."

"Please, can't I come with you? They all left. I don't know when any of them will be back."

"You look hungry. Do you want some snacks?"

"Okay. I don't think I have eaten yet."

* * *

"What's your name little girl?" asked Lavi.

"Hmm, what do you want to call me?"

"Don't you have a name?"

"I have more than one name. Ellis calls me Naomi. Tina calls me Ann. Ree calls me Lena."

"I'll call you Alice."

"Alice? Why?"

"Have you heard of that book?"

"I can't read. What is it about?"

"It's about a little girl who falls the rabbit hole and gets into Wonderland."

"What is she like? Alice?"

"She's curious about a lot of things like you. We're here. Why don't you order what you'd like to eat?"

"I haven't eaten here before."

It was a small restaurant for people to eat at the inn. Allen left the town yesterday while Lavi stayed to collect information. He knew that the little girl knew something.

"So what's your family like?"

"We were ten people in the house till they left..."

"Do you remember the story about the lake?"

"There's this weird sound that plays. Todd heard it before he drowned."

"Can you show me the lake afterwards?"

"Sure but before that, tell me more stories."

* * *

"Do you know what happened here at the lake?" Lavi asked despite hearing about it already and having been there yesterday.

"A man killed the monster at the lake but it's too late since everyone's gone. I'm all alone."

"What's the man's name?"

"Tyki Mikk. He's really nice and knows a lot of magic tricks."

"You've met him?"

"Yeah, he's the one who asked me to show him where the lake is."

"Will you be meeting him again?"

"He said he'll come visit me when his work's done."

"How'd you meet?"

"I'm not really supposed to talk about him."

"Don't worry. I know Tyki. We've met before."

"Really? Do you know where he is?"

"I know him but right now, he's doing his job."

"Well, he went here a month ago because of his job. He collects some things."

"Oh, do you know what he collects?"

"Not really, he says it's a secret."

"Can you tell me when Tyki comes to visit you? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Are you friends?"

"We know each other."

"How will I tell you if he's here?"

"Hmm, where are you staying by the way?"

"Silly, you've been to my house. That's where I stay."

"Oh, yeah. Silly me. I forgot. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I can feed myself."

"You mean pick-pocket money out of weary travelers?"

"How'd you know?"

"You tried to pull one on me yesterday."

"Oh," she said surprised. "And you're not mad?" she asked finding his behavior odd.

"Well, you didn't succeed so we're good."

"Can you also do magic tricks like Tyki?"

"Hmm," said the red head in thought. He then stood up and borrowed three cups. He removed an earring and gave it to the little girl."Hide it under one of those and mix 'em up. I can tell you wear it is without looking."

The little girl did as said while Lavi turned his back and even closed his only visible eye.

"Done," she said.

Lavi takes the cup on the right. As he said, he found the earring.

"Wow," said the little girl with awe.

"It's a neat trick, isn't it?" he said taking the earring back. "I'll show you some more but I have to leave after we eat."

"Will you come back?"

"I will."

* * *

Ezekeel: That's it for now. And maybe that's that. I don't really know if I'll be able to continue this any more since I've still other plans for other fics.


End file.
